Spyro: Good Vs Evil
by strong man
Summary: This is a BoyxBoy fanfic also a trilogy,this story is make up of all the Sypro games and it's characters incuding the bad guys but I did't put all of the bad guys in,it's like a reunien P.S:This is to celebrate the the music groups who had reunion this year
1. Dragon Love

**This Is My first Spyro fic ever and in this series;Spyro is 20, Cynder is 19, Flame is 20, Ember is 16, Bandit is 17, Hunter the Ceetah is 20, Hunter of Avalar is 23, Sgt. James Byrd is 21, Blink the Mole is 19, Red is 39, Ignitus is 38,Volteer is 37, Cyril is 36, Terrador is 36, Sparx is 29, Zoe is 25**

**Rated**:K-M

**Pairing**:SpyroxFlame, EmberxBandit, IgnitusxVolteer, Hunter the CheetahxHunter of Avalar, CyrilxTerrador, ZoexSparx **(Slash)**

Characters**:(Good)"Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Sgt. James Byrd, Blink the Mole, Bandit the Armadillo, Ember the Dragon, Red, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Hunter of Avalar,Zoe, Sypro (Legend of Spyro), Spyro (The Eternal Night), Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Octopuses, Water (Bad )Malefor, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Octopuses, Water** **Buffalo**,**Spike, Chinese Fire Dragons, Ninja Rhynocs,Ape Soldiers, Ape Leaders, Bulb Spiders, Growths, Ghouls, Mounted Ghouls, Spector Ghouls, Armourdilloes, Stone Brutes, Hero Grublins, Trolls, Grublins, Magma Worms)**

**I always loved Spyro/Flame ever since I played "A Hero's Tail,that's when I first saw him**

**What I think If Cynder..well...I hate everything about her..her looks...her wings...her face...her tale..her personality...her eyes...her body...plus As they say once evil...always evil but most of all I think Cynder should die a painful death besides the world would be much better with her gone and in case you forget Malefor is back,she turns evil again and the only was to stop the darkness within her is to KILL her & Malefor...I just can't understand why people go for SxC..I mean that's just creepy**

**I just looked on the Wiki and noticed that Ignitus died..well...since Dawn Of the dragon is the final game,it's up to me to finish it,also he will come back in the last Chapter**

**Did you noticed the Flame is voiced by a female person (Tata Strong)**

**I also look at fics and art about this pairing**

**Genes:Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Family, Horror, Hurt/Comfort**

**Hope you have fun with this and if you don't like this pairing then don't talk to me**

**The forces of Good must defeat the army**

**Villains:Cynder, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Octopuses, Water Buffalo, Spike, Chinese Fire Dragons, Ninja Rhynocs,Ape Soldiers, Ape Leaders, Bulb Spiders, Growths, Ghouls, Mounted Ghouls, Spector Ghouls, Armourdilloes, Stone Brutes, Hero Grublins, Trolls, Grublins, Magma Worms, Malefor**

After Spyro had restored the planet, the world is rebuilt and he and Cynder were at peace

After a while of flying Cynder was looking down and Sypro was wondering what was up

Spyro: "Cynder, is everything okay?

Cynder:"Remember when I said" I love you?

Spyro:"Y-Yeah"He said kind of scared

Cynder:"Well…do you love me?

Spyro then froze up and looked at Cynder who was looking at him

Spyro:"Uh...well..I...I need to think about this okay

Cynder smiled and agreed them she went off to the Twilight Fall to pick some flowers

Spyro went off to the Dragon Realms so talk to the the other dragons about Cynder cause it's been four years since they dated and mated but now he just doesn't feel comfortable with her anymore, it's like his heart was fading away each year they were together and it's tearing him apart unless he can find another mate but the only male that was his size was Flame

He thought about it and he found the only exception he could find...he knew why he was feeling uncomfortable all these years, he was falling in love with Flame..maybe he was gay and he didn't know it

He decided to talk to him but he was at the place Spyro was going

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms, Volteer was laying down on the floor with his tale covering his eyes crying over the leader of the Guardians and his true love, Ignitus

The other two Guardians comforted him, trying to make him feel better

Just then Spyro landed safely on the grass, he was the doorway and went inside

But when he got inside, he saw that Cyril and Terrador were comforting him

He looked around and what caught his eye was Flame, hearts started to appear around him followed by a background filled up with pink, flowers and a rainbow that went right around his head

Spyro's toung hung out of his mouth and his eyes were half way closed plus he had on a sexy face

Flame looked at him and walked over to him

Spyro quickly pulled his toung back into his mouth and just smiled as Flame walked over

When he got close to Spyro, he got nervous, he wanted to ask him something imported but he decided to wait at least until they were all alone, instead he asked what was wrong with Volteer

He looked over to the group then back at Spyro

Flame:" Follow me" He said to Spyro as he turn around

He followed Flame upstairs to their own bed room

Flame got to the top of the stairs and sat down in the middle of the floor awaiting Spyro

Soon Spyro got up the stairs and he wondered what he should do

Flame: "Spyro, over here

He walked over to Flame and sat by his side

Flame took a deep sigh before beginning

Flame:" The reason why Volteer is crying is because of Ignitus...you see...he wasn't just his best friend, he was his lover

Spyro's eyes went into shock mode for a little bit

Spyro:"So...you mean to tell me that Volteer is in love with my dad

Flame nodded

Flame:" Now that he's dead, he's crying his heart out for his return

Flame's story touched Spyro's heart as he thought of his father's sacrifice

He sniffed and laid his head down and cover his eyes up with his tale

Spyro:"Dad..why did you have to..go..you thought me everything he knows

A tear began to form in his eye, Flame felt bad for him that he lost a father so he laid his head down next to him

He was the tear and licked it clean off of his face and Spyro noticed, he's toung was so warm and decided that he wanted more

Flame planted a kiss on his cheek then licked it

Making Spyro turn his head to Flame, he lend in for a kiss this time on the lips but first Spyro bit his lower lip making him moan

Soon Spyro put his paw right was on Flame's side and started to rub down to his butt

Flame moaned again and pulled Spyro closer to him, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw sparkles

They slowly kissed, put their paws around each other then closed their eyes so they can feel the hot breath coming from their mouth

Meanwhile Cynder who was returning from the falls had with 20 purple flowers in her mouth and was now going to the Dragon Realms

Once she went to the Guardians home, she decided to surprise Sypro though the window so she went up to the window but instead of surprising she saw her boyfriend making-out with a male

This made her heart go into darkness again, she was angry with flames in her eyes

Cynder just turned around returned to the Twilight Forest to calm down

Spyro and Flame made-out for about 2 more minutes before pulling away cause soon the sky will start to get dark, they got up

Spyro:"We should check on Volteer..don't you think?

Flame nodded

Spyro smiled and the new couple walked very close together downstairs, they saw Volteer who was sleeping cause of all the crying he done and resting on his neck was Cyril and Terrador, both their necks were wrapped around each other

Spyro looked at Flame and he did the same, they blushed and turned around then went back upstairs but when they got upstairs, they saw two little shadows and one big one

Flame started to get scared when the shadows flew around the room breaking everything so he ran and hid somewhere but Spyro stood his ground

Spyro:"Show yourselfs"He demanded...or else I'm fire

One of the shadows spoke" Please...don't shoot

Spyro recognized that voice, it sounded so very familiar like as if he heard it a long time ago

The shadow started to come out and just then Spyro was right, it was none other then Zoë, this made his eyes widen

Zoe saw Spyro and couldn't believe how much he had grown, she was soo happy that she flew over to him and went around him in happyness

after going around him a couple of times, she stopped and hugged him right on his nose

Zeo: "Spyro, I'm so glad to see you

Spyro:"Yeah...it's been ages since we met

Zeo smiled and him

Spyro: "So, did you find someone?

Zeo:"I did..he's hiding..Sparx"She yelled

Spyro:"Huh

He look around but he couldn't see anyone, he looked once again and saw a chest shaking

Sparx:"Help...I'm stuck

Zeo turn around

Zeo:"Sparx..how is the world di you get stuck in there?

Sparx:"...I just thought the chest had a key-hole

Zeo rolled her eyes

She turned back around to Spyro

Spyro:"How are we going to break that medal chest?

Zeo:"I don't know

Just then another familiar voice spoke" Maybe I can be of service

Spyro heard it and looked at one of the beds that were on the floor and out from the right side of one of the beds was Sgt. James Byrd, he waddle over to Spyro

Note that he never forgets a face when he sees one

Spyro:"Sgt. James Byrd" He said with happiness

Sgt. James Byrd:"Spyro...long time

Spyto:"Yeah

They smiled at each other

Zeo saw them and put her right hand on her hip

Zeo:"Excuse me

Two of them looked at Zeo

Zeo:"You do realized that my man is stuck on there..right

Spyto:"Oh...sorry

He then turned his head back to Sgt. Byrd

Spyto:"Sgt. Byrd..I need you to blast that chest over there on the floor

He pointed his head in the direction of the chest

Sgt. James Byrd gave a salute to Spyto then turned to the chest

He aimed for the chest with his lock-on the The Professor made for him after Spyto saved the world from Red and he shot a rocket, it make a little boom since the chest little and burst out Sparx flying around in round screamilg"I'm free"

Zeo clapped her hands for her Sparx's freedom

after Sparx went around for a while, he saw Zeo and raced to her as she was staring at him in confusion

Sparx got to her and pressed his lips against Zeo's ,Zeo kissed back followed be a rub on the back...this made Sparx pull Zeo closer to his body

Spyro cleared his throat to break Sparx and Zeo's moment

The two turned to Spyro who was wondering why they were here

Zeo flew to Spyro to tell him her story

Zeo:"I'm here because; it's like you said, I'm looking for someone to be with

Spyro:"O..kay...not quite what I mean

He then turned to Sgt. Byrd, he was very honest

Spyro:"And why are you here?" He said kindly

Sgt. James Byrd:" The reason I'm here is to protect you...furthermore, the others are here to protect you as well

Spyro:"Others...you mean from my past..right?

Sgt. James Byrd nodded

Spyro was shocked that all of his past friends were here but how did they get here, he wondered about that

Just then he remembered someone

Spyro turned his head to Flame who was hiding in his wings **(Covering him up)**and walked over to him then he put him right paw on him then rubbed him in order to let him know that it's safe

Flame opened them up and got up and right in front of him was one dragonfly, a fairy and a bird, he had never seen them before other then Sparx so he was taken aback until he was right under Spyro's chest

Flame: "Spyro, who's the fairy and bird?"He said sounding scared

Spyro:"Flame...these are my old friends, Zeo and Sgt. Byrd..their here to protect us

Flame:" Protect us...from what...the world is safe

Just then Zoe came up to his snout

Zoe:"That's what you think

Spyro:"What do you mean?"He said walking by Flames side

Zeo:"Sparx told my that Malefore is back along with other monsters

Spyro:"What!"He said in shock

Sparx quickly stepped in

Sparx:"And..he's more powerful then ever

Spyro:"Thats...that's impossible...I restored the world...how could this had happen?

Sgt. James Byrd: "I don't know but all I know it that we need all the help we can get"He said in front of the two dragons

Spyro nodded

Zeo looked at the sky and saw that it was midnight, that all needed to rest for their biggest battle yet

Flame yawned

Flame began to walk over to his bed when he stopped and looked at Spyro

Flame:"Spyro..you can sleep with me if you want"He said before kis

When Spyro heard that, his heart started racing

Spyro went speechless but all he did was let his hang out of his mouth, he was for a fact deeply in love with Flame

Flame blushed as the purple dragon came to him, he walked to the bed with Spyro following him

Flame's bed was in the corner of the room

Note that their beds are baskets

They went to the corner, it already had the covers folded back

Flame got in first then Spyro, they laid on their sides and closed their eyes then they went fast to sleep but Spyro felt something that brought silvers down his spine also made him open his eyes

Flame wrapped his paws around him, Spyro forgotten how warm Flames bed was because it's been 13 years since he been home again and his touch was becoming

Spyro turned around to face Flame who was worried that he would be mad

Flame:"Spyro..I'm sorry..I hope that I didn't do anything wrong

Spyro:"No..nothing like that...it's just that it's been a very long time since I was home

Flame just smiled and laid his head beside his mate then laid a paw on his back

Spyro put his left paw on Flame's back and pulled him closer and right went fast asleep

Sparx and Zeo was sleeping on Flame's bed all cuddled up together and Sgt. Byrd was standing guard by the foot of Spyro's bed

**This is kinda like a reunion fic and the reason I did this is to celebrate the music groups and band who reunited**


	2. Malefor's Army

**This is me second chapter of Spyro:Good vs. Evil**

**Rated**:K-M

Pairings:SpyroxFlame, EmberxBandit, IgnitusxVolteer, Hunter the CheetahxHunter of Avalar, CyrilxTerrador, ZoexSparx **(Slash)**

While Spyro and the others were sleeping, Cynder was crying all the way to Twilight Fall and landed on the edge of the water

She placed the flowers on the ground and lit them on fire then cried her eyes out

Malefor:"Why so glum?...

Cynder stopped her crying and knew who that voice was and asked where is he as she looked all around angrily

He revealing himself as a image in the water in fast it's the only form he'll be able to gain since Cynder and Spyro defeated him

Cynder:"I'm sorry master..please...forgive me I'm made a horrible mistake"She said stepping closer to him

Malefor:"Fine...but only on one condition

Cynder:"Anything..master

Malefor:"Give in under my control...give in to everlasting darkness and open your heart to darkness

She closed her eyes and had a flashback of the time she became his apprentice then she opened her eyes again only her eyes were emeerald colered, a larger neck, long and lean body, different wings, a more pointed, wore two silver bracelets on her two front paws, and a silver "choker" on her neck and tail made of iron, also has markings on her head, back, shoulders, and around her eyes

Note that Spyro, Flame and Cynder were now officially adults

Cynder:"I know what I must do

Malefor:"What?

Cynder:"I must kill everyone that gets in my way

Malefor:"Excellent"He said in an evil tone

Cynder:"But I can't do this alone

Malefor just had enough power to give her a necklace but this was a powerful necklace that gives Cynder the ability to breathe under water, control enemies and make them do whatever she wants, opening portals and finally the power of scanner which allows to locate the energy form enemies (like Dragon Ball Z)

All her basic powers that he and her former teammate gained together remained

She flew up in the air and headed forward, a portal opened to Dragon Kingdom in Gnasty's Cave

Gnasty was thinking of how to defeat Spyro since he been defeated many times before then Cynder came walking towards him

Gnasty looked at Cynder and walked to her then asked who she is?

Cynder:"That's not important but what is important is I know where Spyro is

Gnasty:"You do..really

Cynder:"Yes..and I know how to make you stronger

Gnasty:"Sweet..what do I gotta do?"He said pounding his hammer in his hand

Cynder:"Come with me to Twilight Fall

Gnasty didn't ask why but at this rate he was willing to do anything to get stronger

Cynder opened a portal then they went through

When they came out, Gnasty looked around

Gnasty:"Dark and creepy...just the way I like it

Malefore:"Welcome Gnasty

He heard a voice but no one to be seen due to his size

Malefor:"Down here you fool

He then looked at the water

Cynder:"This is my master, Malefor...he'll keep you company"She said when she turned around

Gansty:"We're you going?

Cynder:"To get reinforcements

She opened another portal and walked through to the WinterTundra leaving Gnasty

Cynder arrived at Ripto's door and with her claw, she knocked it down

Ripto was training with his pet dragon

Cynder stepped up and made him turn around

Ripto:"Halt...who gose there?"He said pointing his staff at her

Cynder:"My name is Cynder...master is Malefore

His staff powered down

Ripto:"Malefor..and your

Cynder:"Yes

Ripto down on his knees and pointed the staff up

Ripto:"Cynder...I am forever in your debt

Cynder:"I know how you can defeat Spyro once and for all but you need you come with me

Ripto:"With all do respect

Cynder opened a portal and they went through including the dragon

When they got to Twilight Fall, Ripto went to the water where Gnasty was and saw Malefore in his watery prison

He sat and meditated, Gnasty joined him

Cynder opened another portal that led to Icy Wilderness near Red's chamber

She walked in and saw lasers and other stuff then flew down to the chamber

She then saw Red laying down on the ground not breathing

Cydner thought that this was going to be easy to capture Red so she walked up to him and picked him up then placed him on his back

She opened portal and she went through

She came back to the Falls then walked behind a rock to let him rest

She opened another portal that led to the Midnight Mountain in the castle of the Sorceress

She head-butted the door in and Sorceress turned around

Sorceress:"He dares enter my domain?Cynder:"It is I Cynder...and I know how to defeat Spyro one and for all if you'll come with me"She said walking up to him

Sorceress:"That's brilliant..I'll do it

Cynder:"Excellent

She open a portal and they gone through

But when they made it to the Falls, Red was awake with the help of Ripto's magic

Red used his staff to summon his minions such as Ineptune who appeared in the water, Sorcerer, the Mammoth the his henchmen besiide him

Ripto and Sorceress did the same then part that they were in was filled, the sea henchmen was in the water

The Sorceress, the Sorcerer, Ripto and Red put their staff's together to create a big ball of powerful energy then a beam came out of the ball then headed towards the lake

All the sea henchmen swan out of the way as it hit the water then an invisible glass broke

Malefor gone up in the at fast speed and spread his wings

Malefor:"Ah..that's much better"He said going and sitting on a rock then all the minions and henchmen had all eyes on him

Malefor:"We all been defeated by a little tiny dragon named Sypro right

Everyone growled

Malefor:"Well..no more..we have Red, Ripto, the Sorceress and the Sorcerer

Everyone one else cheered

Malefor:"Thay will lead us through the invasion..we will get our revenge

Everyone cheered louder

**Evil chapter here...think you can take it? and I know this chapter sucks but it'll get better as it goes on**

**More chapters coming** **soon and Remember To Review**

**I almost forgot they are now part of a organization called D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O which stands for Doom's elimination society totally ruthless unanimously curl terrible outcast**


	3. Cheetah Love

**This is my third chapter of Sypro: Good vs. Evil**

**Pairings:**SpyroxFlame, EmberxBandit, IgnitusxVolteer, Hunter the CheetahxHunter of Avalar, CyrilxTerrador, ZoexSparx **(Slash)**

**Rated:**M

**anonymous (Guest):"I will never do a Sypro/Cynder story...that's just disgusting...and just for that,I will make another one but know this;no matter how hard you knock me down I'll get back up**

**Just so you know this Hunter the cheetah & Hunter of Avalar are different **

Hunter the cheetah heard everything about the invasion through the bushes

Hunter:"I must warn Sypro and the others

He was about to head back when five Warriors came out of nowhere

Hunter turned around and one of the Warriors swung at him and knocked him back, his bow and arrow went flying then landed on the ground

He managed to get up and hide in a cave

The Warriors show walked towards him while pounding their clubs in their hands

Hunter was indeed a scaredy cat, he never been se scared in his life until another cheetah came from above him and landed in front of the cave

Hunter didn't see his body cause he kept his hood up

The hooded cheetah slowly got into a fighting pose and the Warriors charged at him

One Warrior swung at him but he dodged it then got out his bow/arrows and quickly put his bow in his hand then grabbed an arrow in his other hand

He put it in the bow and focused on the shot then fired, he went down

He did this to the others then turned and looked at the cave which contain a scared cheetah

He walked over and picked up his bow & arrow then walked closer to him

Hunter the cheetah:"It's okay...I won't hurt you..you'll be safe with me

Hearing those words Hunter then knew that he was coming onto him, he also knew that they were of the same kind

He was about to take his hand until he stopped and closed his eyes

The song "Listen To Your Heart by Linda Hunt & Bobbi Page played in his mind, he took his hand and he pulled him up from the ground

Hunter of Avalar:"Are you okay?"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Hunter the cheetah:"Yes...thanks

Hunter looked into his eyes and they were prettier then Bianca of any other chick he dated

Hunter of Avalar:"We don't have time to chat...come...I'll explain everything once we're safe"He said taking his hand and running through the forest

Both ran as fast as they can to the to the water

Hunter of Avalar wasn't scared to get but the other cheetah was

Hunter:"I can't go

Hunter of Avalar turned to the cheetah and asked why

Hunter:"I'm scared, I always been

Hunter of Avalar sighed, took the cheetah's face and pulled it to his

Hunter of Avalar:"Don't think about the water..just think of getting away

Hunter looked back and the Warriors recovered with the help of The Sorcerer and was running towards them

Hunter turned back, looked at him then back at the water

He gulped down and closed his eyes then they both jumped into the water before the Warriors had a chance to swing at them

They swan to the Dragon kingdom, it was still dark out

Hunter got up to sore and crawled on his hands, laud on his back and panted

Hunter:"I did it...I swam"He said in between breaths

Hunter of Avalar crawled onto the cheetahs chest also panting

Hunter looked at his eyes once again and smiled

Hunter:"My names Hunter

Hunter of Avalar:"My names Hunter too

Hunter:"Wow

Without question he kissed the cheetah on the lips

Hunter was surprised at this but he had to admit that he was indeed very beautiful so he continued the kiss by wrapping his arms around his neck

Hunter of Avalar placed his toung in his mouth then Hunter unbuttoned his cape leaving him in his robe, he then rubbed his hand all around his back

Hunter of Avalar moaned and rubbed the other males sides down

Hunter wrapped his legs around his butt and put his hand on his robe

Hunter then put his other hand down his robe and touched him

The sun rose over the horizon and light came through the window and Sypro opened his eyes

He looked at his lover and smiled, he nuzzled him awake and he looked at Sypto then nuzzled him back

Sypro:"Morning Flame

Flame:"Morning to you too

He gave his mate a final kiss before they got off of the bed

Sparx saw the two walking and woke Zoe up

Zoe grunted as she yawned and saw her lover then flew up in the air

They said their good mornings to each other then kissed

Sgt. James awoke from him of finding a boyfriend until opening his eyes to see Sypto and Flame walking pass him

He got up from the foot on the bed and asked where they were going

Sypro:"Where just going for little walk...you all are welcome to join us if you like"He said while he and Flame walked downstairs

Sparx and Zoe looked at each other

Volteer was still sleeping and dreaming of him and Ignitus sitting on a cliff close to one another looking moon together with their tail's wrapped while the song "Just A Dream" by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie

He began to go in tears cause he knew that will never happen since he was dead

Volteer:"Why...Ignitus I'm weak without...you make me strong..you complete me"He said through his tears

While Cyril and Terrador were walking, Teerador told Cyril to stay behind and take care of Volteer

Cyril looked back at him and had a worried look on his face..he could see that he was in pain and depressin so he walked back and laid down then nuzzled him

Terrador walked towards Sypro and Flame

Teerador:"Where do you think you two are going?

Sypro:"Me and Flame were going to take a little walk

Teerador:Well..as a guardians..I'll come with you for protection

Sypro laughed and said that he saved the world 10 times

Teerador sighed

Teerador:"Okay but be safe

Sypro:"I will"He said before the two departed

Teerador smiled before turned and went back to cuddling with Cyril

Note that even though they fight, they share a relationship together not just as brothers but also as lovers

**anonymous (Guest):I forgot to tell you...I think this will get you to shut up**

**More chapters coming and Remember To Review**


	4. I Know What Kind Of Dragon Cynder Is

**This is my fourth chapter of Syoro:Good vs. Evil**

**Rated:M**

**Pairings:SpyroxFlame, EmberxBandit, IgnitusxVolteer, Hunter the CheetahxHunter of Avalar, CyrilxTerrador, ZoexSparx (Slash)**

Spyro and Flame were now outside walking close together while nuzzling one another

Spyro:"You know...Flame...as I was growing up...I could've sworn I was straight the moment I laid eyes on you, I then knew deep in my heart that we were ment to be together

Hearing those words come out of Spyro's mouth touched the smaller males heart and made him smile

Flame:"Spyro...that was very touching...as for me I always had a big crush on you...I was just too embarrassed to say it out loud

Spyro:"Why is that?"He said getting closer

Flame:"When I knew more about you and going on walks with you...I started to find you attractive and cute"He said looking at his mate while walking

Spyro:"Yeah?

Flame:"I just assumed that you were straight

The two stopped and Spyro faced him

Spyro:"Why would you think that?

Flame:"I saw Ember flirting with you and you just stood there...that's why I was afraid

Spyro:Flame...Ember just likes to gossip besides I don't even like her like that or any girl

Flame:"What about that creep...Cynder?

Spyro:"That was four ago plus during that time...I never was actually happy but when I think of you or look at your face I get this warm fuzzy feeling...You Flame...you make me happy

Flame:"I complete you?"He said walking close to the purple dragon

Spyro:"Yeah...you do"He sad before giving him a kiss on the cheek

The two continued walking until Spyro saw two cheetah's on top of one another

Spyro:"Flame...stay close to me

Flame agreed and got behind him then he himself stood his ground, both walked up slowly but it wasn't a monster it was two cheetah's sleeping

Spyro walked closer to get a better look and could not believe what he saw

Spyro:"Hunter?

Hunter heard the voice of his friend so he look upside at him

Hunter:"Spyro...hey buddy

The other cheetah grunted awake at the sight of Hunter moving and set his eyes on Spyro

Avalar:"Spyro

Flame was very confused that there was two named Hunter..of course he guess that one with the robe looked like a Hunter

Flame:"What's going on here?

Spyro was thinking the same thing as his mate

Avalar got up off of his lover and explained it to the two

Spyto fully understood but he can't believe that the evil Malefor is alive but most of all his friend, Cynder had turned evil again

He shook his head in anger

Spyro:"No...Cynder would never do that!"He said putting his foot down in rage"Isn't that right Fame

Spyro looked back at him who was standing there speechless

Flame saw Spyro's face, he under a lot of pressure

Flame:"We'll...I have known Hunter for a long time including you

Spyro:"So...you believe him?"

Flame:"We'll...kinda

Spyro:"I see"He said backing up away

Fame:"Spyto?"He said walking towards him

Spyro just flew up in the air and went towards the Twilight Falls but when he got there, he didn't believe it at first but it was true, Malefor is alive but how**  
**

He looked around more and was very shocked that every enemy and villains he ever faced from his past are here

Rhino was about to look up at the sky because he heard something but saw nothing

Spyro hid behind a rock breathing hard, he decided to look in-between and without a doubt he froze when he was the sidekick

Spyro:"Cynder"He said in shock

He stepped back a little but in the wrong place, he slipped on a wet surface and fell back and hit his back on some rocks which caused him pain

Malefor:"What was that I hear?

Cynder:"Hear what master?"She looked at him

Malefor:"That screaming...sounds like a girl

Cynder:"You know who it is?

Malefor:"It's heard to say...follow me

Cynder:"didn't know that was going on but she followed her

Cynder:"Stay here and keep watch"She ordered the others

Sorcerer:"Will do"She turned around

Sorcerer:"Well...you heard her keep watch...you imbecile"She pounded her staff in the ground

Malefor and Cynder were almost to the sound

Meanwhile Spyro was recovering until he heard rattling in the brushes, he was in no condition to fight so he backed away into a cave that Hunter was in

Malefor and Cynder got near and had him surrounded or as they thought

Sypro was very scared and nervous

Malefor:"Whoever you are...you can's run or hide from us

Cynder:"That's right

Spyro wanted to asked Cuder some questions but was too frightened

Malefor:"I know we're your hiding...I can smell your fear

Cynder stopped at little cave which held the purple dragon

The got closer and closer until a deep fairly flame came out of nowhere in front of them

Cynder:"Show yourself..you cowered

Suddenly a red how dragon appeared

Spyro:"Dad?"He said as his eyes got big

Ignitus roared which send the flames flying towards them

The two dodged it by flying up and back to the falls

Sypro was about to hug his dad but it turns out that it was only his ghost

Sypro:"Dad...I miss you"He put his head down and a tear of two rolled down his cheek

Gnasty Gnorc saw that his masters have return so all bowed down to them

Ineptune:"Master Cynder...what would you have us do?

Malefor:"This world is too shabby...come to my world...a world filled with darkness

Everyone chanted their weapons on the air

All of the Sorcerers put their staffs in the air and absorbed all their faithful allies, henchmen and minions in their rightful place then got on each dragon and into the sky they went

Spyro made sure it was safe before exiting out of the cave and flew back to the others

**Sorry but I took the likes of ****Naruto Uzumaki and ****Sasuke Uchiha since Cynder turned pure evil and Spyro stills considers her a friend I figured why not**

**anonymous: here's your Spyro/Cynder**


End file.
